


Study Date

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Studying, teenagers having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes over to study with Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this part of the translation of the Spoon2di magazine article](http://great-blaster.tumblr.com/post/63300860620/source-sugarblaster-be-sure-to-thank-them), particularly in that Makoto's worst subject in school (English) is one of Rin's best, and one of Rin's worst subjects (Japanese Language) is Makoto's best. d'aw. i suggest you read all of [great-blaster's fantastic translations](http://great-blaster.tumblr.com/), especially of [sugarblaster's great scans](http://sugarblaster.tumblr.com/tagged/Free!-official-info) because there's still tons of awesome Free! stuff coming out and that is good.

The doorbell rang, and Ran jumped up and screamed, "I GOT IT!"

"No fair!" Ren quickly whined in reply. "It's my turn!"

But Ran was already off and cackling like a madwoman. Makoto came out of his room, and sighed heavily. He followed his little siblings to the door, halfway expecting what was going to happen.

Ran threw open the door, her mouth wide and ready to yell out a greeting, but she stopped short when she saw who was at the door. "Hey! You're not Haru-niichan!"

Raising an eyebrow, Rin smirked just a bit. "No, I'm actually way better."

Ren shrank back, hiding behind Makoto. Ran put her hands on her hips and glared mightily at the interloper. "That's impossible! The only person better than Haru-niichan is oniichan!"

"Wanna bet?" Rin narrowed his eyes.

"Ran, Ren, this is my friend... er, Rin," Makoto beamed, obviously enjoying the trio of names.

"Rin is a _girl's name_ ," Ran huffed, halfway turning and crossing her arms over her chest. Her shoulders straightened and she pulled herself up to her full height, so as to better disdain the non-Haru-niichan friend of her brother's of whom she _did not approve_.

"I may have a girly name, but I'm a boy," Rin smiled, winking at Makoto. It clearly frustrated Ran that he was unimpressed by her huffiness. "And I'm here for your brother," Rin smirked, spreading his lips wide to show his teeth.

Ren _meeped_ and went completely behind Makoto, and Ran yelped and jumped up to her brother's side.

Makoto sighed, and shook his head. "Rin, behave."

"Yes, yes, mommy," Rin snickered.

Ren pulled on the back of his brother's shirt. "When is Haru-niichan coming?" 

Makoto turned so he could pat Ren on the head, and then he had to pat Ran, too, because she was ready to complain if he didn't. "Haru doesn't like studying with other people all the time. He's studying at his house. Rin and I are going to study together because, well, we both need each other's help."

"I wouldn't say I _needed_ your help," Rin quickly corrected. 

Makoto rolled his eyes at Rin, giving him a saucy look.

Ran and Ren stared at their older brother, behaving in a way they'd never seen before, and then stared at each other, alarmed.

"I think it's past time we let _our guest_ in from the genkan, right?" Makoto chided his siblings. They moved out of the doorway so Rin could slip his shoes off and step inside the house.

Ran grabbed Ren's arm and pulled him up the stairs while Rin went to greet their parents.

They could hear their brother and Rin coming up the stairs to their brother's bedroom. And then... _they heard the door close!_ When Haru-niichan was over, their brother always left his door open a crack! Nodding to each other, the twins quickly gathered up their school books, and dashed over to their brother's room. 

Ran opened the door, just in time to see _that Rin_ poking their brother's glasses on the bridge and commenting, "Cute glasses, dork-boy."

Whatever their brother was going to say to Rin, he looked up at them, and then flushed. "Hey! I told you, we have to study!" 

Ren tugged on Ran's shirt, and Ran stood up perfectly straight. She would never, ever, hardly ever make her brother mad, but desperate times...! "We wanna study, too!"

"Eh?" Rin scowled. "But you kids are just brats!"

"Hey," Makoto objected.

"We can study quietly!" Ran insisted, coming over to sit down.

Makoto had his low table out, and he and Rin were sitting at adjacent sides, closer together than Ran thought was necessary. When her brother studied with Haru-niichan, they sat on opposite sides! She plopped down at the side next to her brother, and Ren sat down opposite Makoto, but right at the very edge so he was as far away from Rin as possible.

"We're studying high school stuff," Rin complained. "We shouldn't have to babysit brats at the same time!"

"It's fine, isn't it, oniichan?" Ran batted her eyelashes at her big brother.

"Stop that," Makoto sighed. "It's fine, as long as you study _quietly_ , and when it's time for bed, you go and get ready without arguing. Ok?"

"Ok!" Ran and Ren replied in unison.

Rin huffed.

Makoto beamed at his little siblings, and ruffled their hair in turn. But after that, he turned his full attention to Rin. Ran and Ren shared glances as they tried to stretch out their minimal homework and reading. When Rin was in charge of what they were studying, they were speaking English, words that Ran and Ren didn't know. And Rin was very sharp with their brother about _exactly_ how things should be pronounced, though he kept telling Rin that there was no oral part on the test. Then Rin would say, _Knowing how to say the words correctly will make it easier to learn!_ He was a strict teacher. When it was Makoto's turn to take charge, they were speaking Japanese, but they still used words Ran and Ren didn't know, and Makoto was showing Rin kanji that the twins had never heard of, as well as talking about things like _sentence structure_ and _usage_ which they didn't know anything about. Their brother was a much more gentle instructor, but it also seemed like Rin didn't need as much help as Makoto did.

When Makoto's glasses slipped down his nose, Rin would push them up before Makoto noticed. Makoto would lean over to write things on Rin's paper, and Rin would do the same to Makoto. And they would grin at each other and tease each other. And then Rin pulled out a book he was reading for Literature class, and it turned out Makoto had already read the book. Rin wanted to ask Makoto things about it, so Makoto and Rin both scooted over until they were at the very corner of the table and right next to each other. As they turned the pages of the book together, talking about weird things like _the symbolism of the dead lily_ , their heads were almost touching.

Alarmed, Ran and Ren stared at each other.

"Oniichan!" Ran burst out before a plan had formed in her brain.

Makoto looked up at Ran disapprovingly. Ren shrank back. "Ran, I told you, we need to study. You said you would do your homework quietly."

"B-but..." Ran's bottom lip trembled. "I wanted you to check my work..." she offered her page to her brother timidly.

"Mine, too!" Ren held his page out.

Makoto sighed just a tiny bit, but success was theirs. He moved away from Rin. "All right, let me see..." He took their pages, and looked over their work. He pointed out two mistakes on Ran's page, and one on Ren's. Ren beamed at his sister, which make Rin snort. Ran glared at Rin and fixed her errors quickly.

"If that's all your work, it's time for bed," Makoto smiled at them.

"But...!" Ran started.

"No," Makoto shook his head, smiling. "You promised you would study _quietly_ and you would go to get ready for bed without complaint."

Ran opened her mouth, but she was trapped. She didn't really feel like she had _actively_ promised anything, but Makoto _had_ laid out terms for their interference. She glared at Rin, who was looking _awfully smug_.

Ren stood up first, and went around his sister to throw himself at his brother, and kiss his cheek. Twice. "Will you come in to tuck us in?"

Makoto gave his little brother a squeeze, and kissed his forehead. "Yes, yes. Go get into your jammies, and brush your teeth. All your teeth. I'll come in ten minutes, so you better be ready!"

Ren moved away, and Ran attacked her brother with cuddles. He kissed her forehead, and gave her a little push to the door. 

"Ten minutes, remember."

As they were leaving, they could hear _that Rin_ say, "You spoil those kids!"

Ran scowled.

They got into their jammies and they brushed _all_ or almost all their teeth, and they ran down to kiss their parents goodnight, and then they ran back up to get into their beds and wait for their brother. As usual, he came in exactly ten minutes later, and then he switched on their turning lantern, and off the room light. He tucked Ren in, and wished him happy dreams, and then he went to Ran.

But, she couldn't help it. She sat straight up. "Oniichan, why did that guy have to come to study with you?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto sighed. "It's not polite to call someone _that guy_. His name is Rin and he's a friend of mine... _and_ of Haru's." He raised his eyebrow at her, challenging.

Ran bit her lip. Haru-niichan was against them, too!? "But... he's in class? With you and Haru-niichan?"

"Well, no," Makoto hedged. "He goes to another school."

"Why would you study with someone from an entire other _school?_ " she asked, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"We're in the same grade," Makoto laughed. "And so, not surprisingly, we study a lot of the same things."

"But... you're really smart, right?" Ran asked, certain. Her brother didn't need help.

"Welllll... Rin is smarter than I am, though," he laughed, completely not at all ashamed to lose face to that guy! "Plus, I'm struggling a bit with English. And Rin actually lived in Australia, for several years. So, obviously, he's really good at it."

Ran pouted. "But... he kept poking you and playing with your hair and touching your things," she sighed, oblivious to how Makoto blushed. "Haru-niichan never does those kinds of things."

"W-well, everybody is different," Makoto laughed nervously. "But, this isn't something you should worry about. It's not like Haru is my only friend!"

Ran and Ren both stared at each other, shocked.

Makoto ruffled Ran's hair. "It's time for good little girls and boys to go to _sleep_ , and let their big brothers get back to their guest," he smirked. And then he kissed her forehead.

Flustered, Ran couldn't do anything but sink into her sheets and let Makoto tuck her in. 

"Sleep well, you two," he said softly, and then he kissed her again. She kept her eyes closed, but she heard the door close.

After a moment, Ren hissed, "Hey! Ran! Did you know that oniichan had friends besides Haru-niichan?"

" _No_ ," Ran retorted, unwilling to believe it was true.

  
  


* * *

  


Rin tossed the book to the middle of the table, and flopped back onto his back. "Ugh... I don't even care anymore. It's a stupid book. Stupid lily. Stupid girl. Stupid boy who never knew what he wanted."

Makoto leaned back against his bed. "Well, I'm sure if you write that in your essay, it'll be fine."

Rin just held up his arm and made an obscene gesture with his fingers.

Makoto batted his arm away, and started to clean up. Rin watched him for a moment. Just looking at Makoto's face, it was impossible to tell what was going on in his head. Unless he really was playing cheerful dance music to himself... wait, Makoto liked hard rock music, right? Rin was pretty sure he even saw a thrash metal band in Makoto's playlist...

"The bathwater should still be warm. You wanna wash up first?" 

"Oh," Rin sat up, and looked at the clock. If he were back at Samezuka, he wouldn't bother going to bed so early, but he'd have to leave pretty damned early to get to school in time. "Sure, ok." He grabbed his bag and pulled out his toiletries and stuff. "It's at the end of the hall, right?"

"Yup," Makoto winked at him. Winked, damn it. "I think Mom left the light on, anyway."

"'Kay, be right back," Rin promised. 

He washed up quickly, feeling a bit out of sorts, being in someone else's home. And Makoto's parents were downstairs. He could hear the sounds of the television, some late night variety show or something. After he got out of the bath, though, he took the time to look over the Tachibana medicine cabinet. He could easily tell which shelf was Makoto's. He picked up Makoto's razor, and nearly laughed. The blade was sparklingly new. Rin thought about shaving and Makoto, and then he put the razor away, brushed his teeth quickly, and went back to Makoto's room. 

Makoto had already put away their books and papers, and folded the table up and put it away. There was a futon on the floor where the table had been. Right next to the bed. "I'll be right back, then." 

Rin watched him go, and then he looked around Makoto's room. He looked at the games under the tv table, and he looked at the books on Makoto's shelf. There were goldfish there, too, a largish bowl with four differently colored fish, swimming around lazily. Rin tapped the glass a few times, but only one of them reacted, and only once. 

He wandered back to the middle of the room, and considered the futon on the floor. And the bed.

Makoto's bed.

He sat down on the bed, and he thought about the number of times Haru must have stayed in the room, sitting on the bed to play games, or whatever. Rin looked around. At the head of the bed, there was a low shelf, with a small plant. And Makoto's silly glasses. Rin picked them up and tried them on.

It was practically glass! Well, not exactly, but...

He heard Makoto coming back, and quickly put the glasses back and...

He laid down. On the bed. Makoto's bed. He just did it without thinking because he didn't want Makoto to think Rin had been going through his things, but he had, so... Makoto's school uniform was hanging above the bed, and this pillow was Makoto's, and Makoto came into the room.

He just chuckled, though, seeing Rin on his bed. "Fine, I'll take the futon. Brat."

Rin pouted, turning on his side. "You don't have to do that," he said reluctantly. He hadn't planned this...! "I don't want to take your bed."

"But, you're laying there," Makoto winked at him.

Rin smirked, feeling... something. Makoto was being cute and Rin was in Makoto's bed. "Hey, let's just share."

That was a bold choice, and Rin's heart was pounding while he waited for Makoto to respond. Makoto just stared at him for a moment, and then...

"It's not big enough," he remarked.

Rin blinked. He looked down at the bed. Ok, sure, it was just a twin, but...! "C'mon, it's ok. We can share. We're good sharers." He winked at Makoto.

Makoto shook his head. "I think you're forgetting something." It looked like he was about to say something more, but then a devilishly cute look crossed his face, and he stepped closer to the bed. He sat down on the edge, and smirked at Rin.

Tachibana Makoto. Smirking. 

"See?" he said huskily, and then he stretched out on the bed.

Or, tried to. He was hanging off the edge and Rin was pushed all the way against the wall.

"Ok, I get it, two grown boys in a bed this narrow..." Rin sighed.

Makoto snickered. "Well, yeah, I guess two of us, but mostly me just taking up a lot of space."

Rin pinched Makoto's side, causing him to wriggle dangerously. "And who told you to get so damned big, anyway? I remember you as a cute little boy!"

"I was still taller than you back then, though," Makoto teased wickedly. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm the perfect height," Rin boasted.

"Of _course_ you are," Makoto grinned, but it seemed like he was trying not to laugh at Rin. "So, I guess you agree now, I should take the futon?"

Rin pondered it. And. He pulled Makoto closer to the center of the bed, and... stretched out on top of him. "Nah, this'll work, right?"

Rin's heart was pounding, but now he could hear that Makoto's was, too. 

" _Rin_ ," Makoto said, his voice thick with emotion. And then he chuckled. "You really... always have to push the boundaries, don't you?"

Rin smirked, and slid up Makoto's body so he look him in the eye. "What do you mean?" and he batted his eyelashes like Makoto's little sister did earlier.

Makoto turned bright red and looked away. " _Brat_."

"Well, you like brats," Rin teased him, wiggling his eyebrows. He couldn't help it anymore. He maybe hadn't been totally sure earlier when they were studying under Makoto's siblings' watchful gaze, but he was sure now, feeling Makoto's heart beating, feeling his body heat... feeling him. Rin pulled Makoto's shirt down at the neck and nipped at Makoto's collarbone. "You like _me_ ," he breathily declared.

"Do I?" Makoto raggedly questioned. But it wasn't really a question at all. "I guess in that case it's all right." Makoto's hands were now on Rin's waist. At the hem of his shirt, slipping under. "But Rin... do you really think we'll _sleep_ like this?" He looked at Rin and Rin looked at him.

Makoto's hand was moving up the skin over Rin's spine.

"You know, right now, I don't really fuckin' care," Rin replied matter-of-factly. And then, they were kissing. They'd kissed before, but not laying on each other, not with their legs interspersed, not with their hands on each other's skin like this. Rin bit Makoto's tongue, and then Makoto's fingertips were pressing into him. It was hot. Too hot.

Rin started to take off Makoto's shirt, and then Makoto got Rin's shirt off. Suddenly, a lot of skin was touching other skin, and they were staring into each other's eyes. It was scary, and exciting, and Rin felt like it was moving awfully fast and then not quite fast enough, and Makoto's hands seemed so large and so smooth, and he felt clumsy. He wasn't going to lose out, though. He put his hands into Makoto's shorts.

Makoto gasped, and Rin grabbed a hold, and then Makoto was saying Rin's name like it was a plea, and they had to change positions, and on their sides, facing each other, Makoto put his hand in Rin's shorts, and there was kissing, and biting, and licking, and their hands were moving.

Their hands were moving.

Makoto said Rin's name as he came, and he squeezed Rin awfully hard, and Rin might have called out, and damn it, Makoto's _whole entire family_ was at home, and it didn't matter.

Their foreheads were pressed together, and they were both breathing hard, taking in the air the other was releasing. Makoto opened his eyes, and grinned at Rin.

Rin felt like laughing.

Makoto grabbed some tissues, and Rin had to tease him. "You use those a lot in bed?" 

"I've been jerking myself off to sleep ever since you left, of course," Makoto returned, and it was _good_. Makoto looked sexy, and he was making sex jokes, and Rin was thinking about Makoto jerking off. And.

Rin had seen Makoto come. Haru had never seen that.

Feeling bigger than ever before, Rin snuggled in close to Makoto. "Can sleep now?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess we'll manage," Makoto chuckled, his hands moving over Rin's body.

This was great.

  
  


* * *

  


Ran was yawning as she went down the stairs. Ren was still getting ready, but she was _hungry_. She jumped down onto the landing, and heard voices. Looking up, she saw the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen in her life.

Her big brother was laughing with _that Rin_ at _their family breakfast table!_ Before she could even think, she pointed at the interloper and cried out, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Young lady, that is no way to treat a guest!" her mother chided her. 

Abashed, Ran glared at Rin. "But... but... does this mean, _you spent the night with oniichan?!_ "

Both Makoto and Rin turned red and Rin shoved another piece of toast in his mouth and Makoto stammered. "Y-y-yes, w-well, Rin's sc-school is kind of f-far away so... it was a sleepover. A s-study sleepover."

Her father got up and patted Ran on the head. "Stop gawking and sit down and eat, young lady."

Ran pouted. Didn't her parents _realize?!_ That person was... was... _just awful!_ When Ran sat down, and her mother was putting together a plate, and her father was putting his dishes in the sink, and Makoto was finishing his tea... that Rin stuck his tongue out at her and then _winked!_ Ran puffed up with fury, but she wasn't allowed to say anything, because he was a _guest!?_

Who invited him?! She wasn't consulted!

Makoto wiped his mouth clean, and then stood up, taking his and Rin's dishes. "We should... get going. Rin needs to catch the train to school. I'm... I'm going to walk Rin to the station."

"He can't find his own way?" Ran asked in disbelief. Her brother had said that Rin was smarter than him, but he couldn't even find the station?!

Her father swacked her on top of the head as he walked by. "Take care, and do well on your exams."

"Thank you very much, sir," Rin stood up and bowed his head to their father. He then bowed his head to their mother. "Thank you so much for the hospitality."

"Any time, Matsuoka-kun," their mother smiled, brining Ran her plate. "It's so nice to see you again. There's _no_ need to be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime!"

Ran was too horrified to even think of speaking. Rin and Makoto shared an uncomfortable look, and then Rin bowed a bit lower to Makoto's mother, and sheepishly grinned. "W-well, thank you, I'm... I'm very happy to take advantage of that offer."

 _Take advantage_ , he said! Ran wasn't quite sure what he meant, but she was sure it meant no good!

Her brother and that Rin went to the door, and Ren finally came downstairs. Ran shoveled her entire plate into her mouth as quickly as she could, and then she shoved a piece of toast into her brother's mouth, grabbed him by the collar, and ran out of the house, ignoring her mother's protests. Ren was questioning her, too, as he choked on his toast, but there just wasn't time! She ran down the narrow alley and hopped down the stairs at the end, taking two at a time. Haru-niichan's house was just at the bottom of the stairs there. She dragged Ren up to Haru-niichan's front door, but, as always, when she rang the bell, nothing happened.

Ren finally cleared his throat, and he looked at his sister with teary eyes. "We don't have to be at school for _ages!_ Why are we here?"

"We can go around the back!" Ran declared, grabbing Ren's hand and running off. Ren protested, and he didn't run nearly fast enough, and when she opened the door in the back which was never locked, he whined about intruding or something, but there were more important things! 

She went up the stairs to Haru-niichan's house, and found him. Still asleep, in his bed. She ran right over to him and tackled him. "Haru-niichan! Haruuuu-niiiiichaaaan!" she cried.

Even with her crying and shaking him, Haruka still woke up slowly. He had been asleep practically face down, so he just pushed up on his elbows and blinked a few times, looking Ren over. "Wha's wrong? Is Makoto ok?"

"No!" Ran declared, alarming Haruka. "Last night, he was studying with this, this, this _Rin_ person, and then he _slept with Rin!_ "

"Ran! That means something different!" Ren protested.

"No, I think she has it right," Haruka yawned. He actually looked _more_ relaxed now that he heard what was wrong. In fact, his head seemed to be heading back to the pillow. "It's ok, Ran. Rin's not all bad."

"It's not ok!" Ran was practically sobbing. She grabbed Haruka and rocked back and forth with all her might. "He's nasty and he has weird teeth and he stuck his tongue out at me and wasn't at all nice about telling oniichan that he didn't pronounce stuff right in English and he spent _all night_ with oniichan and that's what _you_ and oniichan do and...!"

Haruka sighed, and pushed back the covers, sitting up. Ran sniffled. It was cute how Haru-niichan slept in his swim suit. "Ran, Ren, your brother is friends with more people than just me..." 

_Again_ with that! Ran and Ren looked at each other miserably. "But _that Rin_ is trying to _steal oniichan_ away from us!" Ran appealed to Haruka.

Haruka patted her on the head. "It's ok. Your brother can't be taken away from you, and he can't be taken away from me, either. He belongs to us, that's just the way it is. But he and Rin have this thing going on... It's fine. It doesn't change how he feels about us at all."

"You've got to fight for oniichan!" Ran begged. Even Ren was beginning to look a little desperate.

"No, that sounds like a lot of trouble," Haruka sighed. "And Rin is volatile enough as it is. Just leave them be. And who knows? I didn't like Rin at first, either. But Makoto kept talking to him anyway, and now we're all friends, so." Haruka shrugged. "He'll probably grow on you, too."

Ran reared back. "I don't want him growing on me!"

Haruka actually partially smiled at her. "Yeah, I know how you feel. But trust your big brother. I think he knows what he's doing."

"That's not very reassuring, Haru-niichan," Ran complained.

"Sorry," he said calmly. "I guess I should get ready for school... did you two eat breakfast?"

Ren opened his mouth, but Ran answered for him. "We're fine," she sounded dejected.

Haruka stood up and patted them both on the head. "Like I said, Rin is ok. Makoto isn't going to abandon us for anyone." He shepherded them to the door, letting them out. Ran and Ren stood out by the steps back to their house for a moment, just looking at each other.

"Maybe... he's right, and everything will be fine," Ren suggested, but he didn't sound very convinced.

" _Maybe_ ," Ran scoffed, "but no matter what, I'm _never_ liking that Rin!" She and Ren nodded to each other, and headed back home.

Their brother needed to be a lot more aware of the dangers of the world!

  
  


* * *

  



End file.
